Dissonância: Um Sonho de Nerdanel
by Duachais Seneschais
Summary: Na penumbra de meu desespero, a última cena que guardei foi o filho de Finwë lançando-se, ainda irado, nas trevas de um abismo onde seu inimigo se protegia.


_**APRESENTAÇÃO**_

**Categoria**_**: **__Lord of the Rings_

_**Autora:**__ Duachais Seneschais_

_**Revisoras:**__ Sadie Sil - Kiannah_

_**Gênero: **__General / Angst_

_**Censura: **__T_

_**Linha temporal: **__Final da Era das Árvores_

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos os personagens, localizações, etc, pertencem a Tolkien._

_**Comentários: **__Esse texto foi uma proposta para o Desafio de final de ano do TOLKIEN GROUP: Escrever uma short fic com pelo menos um personagem do professor. Gostaria de agradecer a todos do Tolkien Group, pelo apoio e pelos maravilhosos debates! Vcs são incríveis! E, claro, agradeço imensamente às revisoras, que tiveram muita paciência em ler e corrigir._

_

* * *

_

_Tentei transformar em um escrito o que acho ser o início da jornada de Fëanor e seus filhos pelos olhos de Nerdanel, esposa e mãe. Saiu como apenas um prólogo para a marcha dos Eldar saindo de Valinor, do sofrimento causado pela maldição do filho de Finwë, não como uma história "completa"._

_A nota ao fim corresponde a um trecho de O Silmarillion (Ed. 1999), Ainulindalë: A Música dos Ainur, pg.9._

* * *

_Calor._

_Um imenso calor..._

_A sensação ardente era a única evidência de que eu mesma existia na profunda escuridão._

_Existia e sentia._

_Mas havia apenas aquele calor._

_Minha mente vagava, no silêncio e no vazio._

_Onde estava a luz do Mundo?_

_Por Ilúvatar!_

_Onde estavam as Duas Árvores de Valinor._

_Por um tempo que não soube precisar, permaneci ainda na escura solidão. Meus ouvidos não captavam qualquer som, nem o de minha respiração, se é que ainda havia um corpo para respirar, um organismo para suprir._

_Agucei o que ainda achava ser a minha visão, na tentativa de discernir algo na negritude que me cercava. _

_Era uniforme... sempre..._

_Até que, em um determinado ponto que não soube distinguir se era a frente, ao lado, abaixo ou acima, percebi uma ruborização leve e instável. Aos poucos ia aumentando, se intensificando._

_Um brilho._

_Alguma espécie de corpo luminoso aparecia distante, na curva do Mundo Escuro. Ao longe, pude ver, um pontalete erguia-se em meio à treva, a origem daquela luz rubra e abrasadora, a origem do calor._

_À medida que se aproximava foi ganhando contorno._

_Era familiar._

_Era um elfo._

_Como se embalasse um membro de sua prole, amorosamente abrigava seu tesouro. Pelas frestas da proteção de seus braços fortes, partiam emanações da pura luz das Árvores de Yavanna. Seu corpo brilhava, incandescente, como se sua alma fosse fogo e como se esse fogo fosse o núcleo de seu corpo._

_..._

_Aulë, Gentil Criador..._

_Aulë, era Fëanor... Meu Fëanor._

_Fëanor e seu caminhar altivo e vigoroso. Sua face tornava-se nítida, arrogante. O olhar sutil._

_Aninhado aos braços, nitidamente, as três Silmarils cintilavam lançando seus raios luminosos para o mundo que surgia ao nosso redor. Uma sensação apertou-me o peito... O olhar que carregava me exasperou. Não reconhecia mais naquele homem ganancioso, que se expunha a minha frente, o meu marido, meu companheiro querido e amado. Sua expressão denunciava sentimentos muito mais negros do que ele fora capaz de desenvolver com sua teimosia e arrogância características... _

_Mesmo com todos os defeitos, era extremamente sutil e adepto à estratégia, até que sua pouca paciência fosse suplantada pela inquietação. Agora, aquela figura que se avolumava parecia ser apenas força e instinto._

_Paulatinamente, seguindo o poderoso Elda, surgiam jovens elfos._

_Meus filhos, aqueles que eram parte de mim._

_E então, após as sensações e a luz, surgiu o som._

_Profundo e distante._

_Inicialmente percebi um zunido, um ruído... Deixei-me carregar por aquele som._

_Apenas assim pude notar: ele sempre existira, mas estava tão envolvida e acostumada com sua melodia que só o percebi em definitivo quando surgiu aquela emissão incômoda._

_Era uma nota dissonante e, enquanto dissonante, me afligia._

_Mas... e meu Fëanor?E meus filhos?_

_O som os envolveu, as notas abarcaram suas mentes e corpos. Eles estavam fascinados pela melodia, estavam perdidos em seu alcançava seus corações._

_Pelas janelas que eram seus olhos, via a aflição tomando o _fëa_ flamejante do filho de Miriel_._Uma agonia que jamais vislumbrei._

_Profunda e arraigada ao seu ser, essa dor o marcou eternamente..._

_O brilho das jóias vacilou. O tesouro de Fëanor desapareceu, mas sua luz irradiava de algum lugar no Mundo Escuro. O olhar do herdeiro de Finwë ganhou a intensidade da cólera. Virava suas vistas para todas as direções. Buscava o ladrão de suas Silmarili, dedicava a ele toda a sua revolta._

_O som tomou conta de tudo. Uma voz profunda e atemporal._

_Fëanor inflou-se de ira, ganhou diversas vezes seu próprio tamanho. Sua alma de fogo inflamou-se. Agora, não apenas brilhava, mas as labaredas dançavam por todo seu corpo._

_Correndo, pelo mundo que definira seus contornos, lançou no espaço um grito, um brado de guerra. Nossos sete filhos avançavam a sua volta, compartilhando a revolta de seu pai. Armas desembainhadas. Um brado uníssono._

_Tive medo._

_O desespero tomou conta de mim. A linda arte de meu pai fora usada para criar armas. O instrumento de morte... _

_Tentei alcançá-los, mas meus filhos eram homens jovens e treinados, era-me impossível..._

_Dezenas de elfos surgiram ao meu redor. Gritei por Fëanor, mas de minha boca, nenhum som saiu. Todos corriam no mesmo sentido que meu marido. Todos o seguiam. Continuei gritando por ele. Em desespero tropecei nos meus próprios calcanhares e fui ao chão seco e pedregoso, ralando meus braços e joelhos, sem a proteção do vestido que se esgarçara._

_Por um momento, apenas meu querido Fëanor interrompeu sua desabalada corrida. Olhou ao redor, mas seus olhos cintilantes não me alcançaram._

_Chorei._

_Algo estava acontecendo com meus amados. Ele, sem me perceber, pequena e suja, jogada sobre o chão poeirento, deduziu que havia desperdiçado seu tempo e que seu inimigo havia ganhado terreno a sua frente. Ainda mais seu corpo, seu animo, se inflamou. Fëanor voltou a correr com mais gana._

_Em seu desespero, passava por entre águas, por árvores e rochas... Fitava apenas a rota de seu inimigo e o brilho das Silmarili._

_Pedi que ele parasse, que olhasse ao seu redor... mas ele não o fez..._

_Raivoso e cego, passava por sobre qualquer obstáculo. E então uma dor aguda e infinita abarcou meu coração. Fëanor, com seu enorme e flamejante corpo, passou por sobre seu primeiro filho..._

_Meu Maedhros..._

_Atemorizada , não pude chorar ou gritar..._

_Um a um, meus filhos foram sendo destruídos... Suas mentes, seus corpos..._

_Maglor..._

_Celegorm..._

_Caranthir..._

_Curufin..._

_Até que chegou o turno de meus caçulas, meus gêmeos... as luzes de minha vida... canções de meu coração... Amras! Amrod! Amrod... _

_Amras caiu ferido..._

_Amrod exibia um corpo negro e chamuscado..._

_Minha visão alcançou seus corpos agonizantes... olhares perdidos... respirações difíceis e aceleradas._

_Esticavam as mãos, na tentativa de alcançar o outro. Como nasceram, pretendiam partir para as largas Mansões de Mandos: juntos._

_Fëanor e as dezenas de elfos continuavam movendo-se em busca de seu inimigo. Muitos pereceram, mas nada parava aquela corrida desesperada, nem a devastação dos filhos de Fëanor._

_Cada um de meus filhos jazia violentamente marcado ao longo do percurso. Meus olhos pousaram novamente sobre Amras e Amrod. Ainda tentavam alcançar-se... Meu coração apertou. Numa agonia imensurável tentei socorrê-los, mas meus braços não eram longos o suficiente para ampará-los e meu corpo não tinha forças para se mover._

_Meu marido ainda prosseguia no encalço do inimigo que roubara seus tesouros. E com eles... os meus... meus filhos, meu marido... minha família..._

_O brilho das Silmarili desaparecia, tornava-se fraco e apático._

_Desabei chorosa e fraca._

_Na penumbra de meu desespero, a última cena que guardei foi o filho de Finwë lançando-se, ainda irado, nas trevas de um abismo onde seu inimigo se protegia._

_Atrás dele... nosso povo._

---

Sussurros...

Aos poucos os sons do entorno foram despertando meus sentidos. Suaves e delicados, me resgatavam da escuridão em que me encontrava.

As vozes ganhavam intensidade. Vozes conhecidas.

Pisquei repetidamente os olhos. Minha visão apreendia tons claros e luminosos por todo o ambiente, a luz das Árvores penetrava pelo cortinado fluido e etéreo.

Por um momento um imenso alívio tomou conta de meu corpo cansado. As Duas Árvores de Yavanna estavam vivas e fortes.

Os sussurros pararam. Tomei consciência das pessoas ao meu redor. Minha mãe tinha a mão sobre minha fronte. Seus cabelos claros dançavam suavemente ao sabor da brisa que animava as cortinas da janela. Em seus olhos, alívio genuíno.

Tentei levantar o corpo, mas faltaram-me forças. Senti as mãos vigorosas e calejadas, pelo trabalho nas forjas, de meu pai às minhas costas. Tentava me manter na posição em que eu desejava. Olhei ao redor, apenas eles no cômodo.

– Onde estão meus filhos? Não estou em casa de meu marido?

Mahtan, com suas sobrancelhas graves e a barba acobreada cerrada, após certificar-se de que estava confortavelmente acomodada, postou-se a minha frente.

– Está, minha querida. – era a voz suave e musical de minha mãe.

– Sua mãe estava preocupada com você. Logo cedo viemos até seu lar, mas você manteve-se no estado de transe por muito tempo...

Percebi a contração da musculatura da face de meu pai. Aquela expressão intrigada que tão bem conhecia tomou forma.

– Onde estão meus filhos? – era o único pensamento que conseguia organizar.

Minha mãe apiedou-se de mim e, passando lentamente a mão fina e delicada por meu rosto e cabelos, respondeu:

– Neste momento, à frente dos portões de Valmar, acompanhando o filho de Finwë.

– Seu marido foi convocado ao Máhanaxar , o Círculo da Lei pelos Valar – finalizou subitamente meu pai, como se assim pudesse diminuir o sofrimento que, ele sabia, me afligia desde meu despertar.

Só então pude notar... Era a nota dissonante...

Nada poderia aplacar a dor que nascia em meu coração.

Era a influência de Melkor. Era a nota dissonante na criação do mundo. Ele estendia os braços negros e longos por sobre a grande família Noldor.

"... Mas alguns começaram a afinar a sua música a de Melkor, em vez de manter a fidelidade ao pensamento que haviam tido no início. Espalhou-se então cada vez mais a dissonância de Melkor, e as melodias que haviam sido ouvidas antes soçobraram num mar de sons turbulentos."


End file.
